To friendship and love
by Mystic-realm
Summary: Set before the movies when legolas is younger. Whe legolas' oldest friend is to be married in his fathers hall it's the little push he needs to tell her how he's felt for years
1. Seeing an old friend

To friendship and love ---Remembering something ----  
  
"Father I cannot believe you would do this to me"  
  
Nevsangaiel Shouted when her father lord Nurserke Announced she was going to marry prince Caspian in king Thranduil's great hall. "Daughter it's in your best interest you will be happy," Nurserke said sternly. "I Can't believe you would do this to me father you know I don't like him" Nevsangaiel said quietly as tears slipped down her cheeks. ""We must leave at once daughter Thranduil is a good friend and he has spared no expense for you" Nurserke said impatiently. "At least I shall see Legolas I've missed him so much" Nevsangaiel smiled slightly trying to lighten the situation she as obviously not going to get out of. "Your not seeing that elf he's a bad influence on you daughter" Nurserke shouted grabbing Nevsangaiel by the elbow and taking her away from her home.  
  
Chapter 1: seeing an old friend  
  
Once inside Lord Thranduil's hall Nevsangaiel stayed in her room wishing that she wasn't part of this whole affair the tears coming to her eyes once again. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and assuming it was her father she shouted angrily through the tears "Whoever you are go away". "Don't you want to see an old friend?" Was the cheeky reply she got. Recognising the voice she rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal the tall mischievous elf she knew so well all those years ago. "Legs what re you doing here?" Nevsangaiel asked as he bounded into the room but upon seeing her face stopped. Shutting the door she looked at him he hadn't changed a bit but somehow he seemed just that little bit older maybe it as because she hadn't seen him in so long but there was something.  
  
"I heard you were here and I just had to come see you thought you might need me" He smiled in that comforting way he always did but the fact he slumped into a chair showed Nevsangaiel he was upset. "You heard" was all Nevsangaiel said and he just nodded. Nevsangaiel sat and sank into the soft downy of her bed. Running her fingers through her hair and running her thumb over the small scar on her head.  
  
----- "Legolas wait up" Nevsangaiel called laughing as Legolas galloped ahead. "You'll have to catch me," Legolas shouted back urging the young filly on and disappeared into the trees. Kicking the horse into a gallop, all of a sudden she hit her head on a low branch she hadn't seen and fell to the floor after a minute laying dazed and confused the face of her companion appeared-----  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Legolas enquired. "That time I hit my head on low branch" Nevsangaiel smiled running her finger over the scar, which the tree had left. Getting up from the chair he was seated in Legolas crossed the room and sat with Nevsangaiel kissing the scar lightly. Looking into his eyes for a second and felt something strange inside herself and she didn't know what it was. "Daughter let me in please" Hearing her fathers voice outside the door she stood up. "No why should I after what you've done?" Nevsangaiel shouted angrily. Her father had made her angry the past two days of traveling and she had managed to stay quiet. But now she was with a friend she hadn't seen in years and he was interupting them she'd reached breaking point.  
  
When the door flew open they both jumped back expecting the worse. "what is he doing here?" Nurserke hissed pointing at Legolas accusingly. "I wish you'd stop this, he's an old friend I haven't seen in a long time and you accuse us of things" Nevsangaiel said trying to keep calm knowing Legolas was a few feet from her. "I don't know what you're talking about daughter" Nurserke stated like he had done nothing wrong. "That's it I've had enough come on Legs we're getting out of here" Nevsangaiel said calmly picking up her cloak walking out of the room. As Legolas went to walk past Nurserke he grasped Legolas roughly by the elbow. "Legolas I warn you stay away from my daughter she is going to marry Caspian" he snarled at Legolas. Being slightly confused by the statement he looked at Nurserke for a second before pulling his arm fee and escaping to the stables here he knew she would be. 


	2. Riding away to find the most important t...

To friendship and loveprt2  
  
Chapter2: Riding away to find the most important things "What took you so long?" Nevsangaiel teased handing him the lead rope of his horse. "Your father warned me to stay away from you" Legolas commented sounding slightly confused. "My father thinks you're a bad influence on me imagine that" Nevsangaiel giggled as they both mounted the bare backed horses and rode away from their troubles into the Forest. Trotting along for sometime Nevsangaiel enjoying the sights and sounds of the forests it had been so long since she was last there and she sighed contentedly. This was how things were supposed to be her and Legolas riding alone through the forest enjoying each other's company.  
  
Coming to the small and peaceful lake they had come to for as long as they could remember they dismounted and tied the horses that began to chew at the long lush grass. "Oh how long has it been since we came here last?" Nevsangaiel sighed removing all the clothing that would restrict her from swimming and walked into the cool water. "Too long Dear friend but I still come here occasionally when I need peace" Legolas said joining Nevsangaiel after he had stripped down to his leggings. "What am I going to do Legolas my father isn't going to be happy till I'm married off to a man I don't love" Nevsangaiel stressed. "I don't know dear but you know I'm always here for you" plucking up the courage he'd never had before he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close hoping she wouldn't pull away and when she didn't he smiled. As he pulled her close Nevsangaiel smiled her heart feeling like it was bout to burst out of her chest. When he began to kiss her with tenderness she never knew he possessed she fell into the kiss hoping it would never end. When he pulled away he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry it's took so long for me to show you how I feel my dear sweet Nevsangaiel" Legolas smiled sighing contentedly as Nevsangaiel draped her arms around his neck. Staying in the quiet they enjoyed each other presence leaning her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck she felt safe and secure and instantly knew this was the elf she was supposed to marry. "What are we going to do now you're supposed to marry in six days" Legolas questioned earnestly thinking this was all a wonderful dream and he would wake to find he was alone. "I'm not marrying him Legolas not when I've got this with you" Nevsangaiel smiled tucking stray hair behind Legolas' ear. "Your father will not approve of this" Legolas said sadly. "My father hasn't approved of anything I do since my mother died" Nevsangaiel stated simply. "It's sad that he's turned the way he has," Legolas said as he started to swim back towards the lakeside. As they both laid on the lakeside drying Legolas looked at Nevsangaiel who lay with her eyes closed. "You're so beautiful my dear what am I going to do when you're gone?" Legolas asked. Without opening her eyes replied simply "Legolas I'm not going anywhere you're my future now I'm not marrying him" Nevsangaiel smiled widely looking at Legolas. Leaning towards her he captured Nevsangaiel's lips in a kiss she hadn't expected when his tongue darted forward she gladly excepted and their tongues lazily explored each other.  
  
"We ought to be getting the suns coming down and your father will be expecting you" Legolas said standing. Standing herself Nevsangaiel was enveloped in a warm hug and they both looked out over the lake watching the last few rays of the sun dance on the water. "This place will always be special to us dear let's come back here once a year to remind ourselves of what we have together" Legolas stated looking down at his love. "I don't need a place to remind me of how much you mean to me all I need is your smile" Nevsangaiel smiled. Kissing one last time the pair mounted and rode back the castle and the doom they knew would be there. Once in the castle grounds the pair separated quickly, Legolas going to a different part of the stables. "Daughter where have you been I've been worried about you" Her father asked walking up behind startling her. "I went for a ride was all I've missed this land so much" Nevsangaiel smiled giving the horse a treat. "You were with that Legolas weren't you?" Her father asked venomously trying to be quiet while in the stables. "I don't know what you're problem is father we've been good friends for years" Nevsangaiel stated. At this statement Nurserke took his daughter by the elbow and lead her out. He had watched the hole scene and listened intently and had decided he would go to her room that night and ask a very important question. 


	3. Visiting time

Chapter 3: Visiting time  
  
As she sat in her room she looked around when she had arrived it seemed warm and inviting but now it seemed cold and bitter. It felt like her prison she was being kept against her will, she couldn't believe that Thranduil hadn't noticed how unhappy she was when they had arrived. Sighing she walked to the window letting the cold air dance upon her arms looking up at the moon she guessed it must have been midnight as she went to close the windows she heard rustling below. Looking down she smiled widely Legolas was walking the ledge that was beneath the windows all the way around his home. Standing back she let him effortlessly climb through the window and close it silently  
  
"Legolas what are you doing here? My father will kill you if he sees you here" Nevsangaiel smiled widely as he put his arms around her.  
  
"I needed to see you I saw how you're father treated you in the stables it isn't right" Legolas said sorrowfully.  
  
"I know but you're father doesn't seem to be too interested in the fact that I don't want to marry Caspian" Nevsangaiel said bitterly pulling away from Legolas and sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard.  
  
"Darling don't be like that you know if I could have done anything it wouldn't be my brother you were marrying it would be me" Legolas said intently looking at Nevsangaiel as he climbed onto the bed next to her and put his arm round her to comfort her.  
  
"It's so hard this is going to make our family's disown us," Nevsangaiel said fighting to keep tears from her eyes.  
  
"What they do will be there own choice dear and it doesn't matter because we have each other and that is the most important thing" Legolas stated.  
  
"Yes you're right but I can't understand why our parents are being this way I hate it and I just cant understand" Nevsangaiel sighed a few tears slipping down her cheek. Instinctively Legolas pulled her into his lap and drew his arms round her tightly.  
  
"Don't worry I promise I'm never going to leave you" Legolas said warmly and gently as the tears flowed from Nevsangaiel and racked her body.  
  
Once she had fallen to sleep Legolas carefully placed her beneath the sheets and pulled them up to her chin. Kissing her once on the forehead he slipped out of the room silently making his mind up that he would talk to his brother first thing. 


	4. Venom in your blood

Chapter4: Venom in your blood.  
  
The next morning as he Stood outside his brothers room he suddenly felt nervous he'd never liked his older brother but the prospect of telling him how he felt about the woman he was going to marry scared him. Breathing deep to steady nerves he knocked on the door. Hearing the muffled come in he stepped inside to see his brother stood while tailors made sure the frock coat fit properly.  
  
"Ah Legolas I'm so glad to see you these tailors are driving me mad" Caspian said rushing them out of the room.  
  
"How are you Legolas I heard Nurserke has accused you of being more than friendly with my Nevsangaiel" Caspian smirked as he removed the uncomfortable jacket and slipped into the clothes he was accustomed to. That was another thing he never liked about Caspian the fact that he claimed things that weren't his and he gritted his teeth to stay calm.  
  
"Yes he has and with good reason" Legolas said boldly afraid of what his brother would do.  
  
"Why is that Legolas why would he accuse you of something like that?" Caspian asked calmer than Legolas had expected but still with a hint of venom in it. The air felt heavy with the tension that was steadily building between the two and Legolas removed the thin cloak he wore.  
  
"She isn't happy don't you understand that? She hardly knows you and she's terrified of what's going to happen" Legolas said trying to keep the words from spilling from his mouth, that he loved her with every ounce of his being since the first time they had met and it should be him that was marrying her not Caspian.  
  
"How do you know this brother? Have you been having secret rendezvous with her? Have you taken her purity to spite me?" The words his brother spoke we're venomous and spiteful but to insult her honour was too much. With all the might he could muster he punched his brother in the face and knocked him to the floor. Pining him to the ground he was going to make Caspian listen to him for once.  
  
"How dare you even say something like that if you even felt an ounce of the feelings that I feel for her you wouldn't even think to utter such words you're despicable you don't even like her you just want to get hold of the land her father owns" Legolas spoke now with anger in his voice even as his brother struggled beneath him he smirked.  
  
"This is what it's all about is it you're infatuated and jealous oh this is a classic dear brother" Caspian grinned thinking that his brother was being stupid.  
  
He slapped him this time lightly about the cheek to show his brother he meant business "It's much more than infatuation brother I've loved her for years and you look at her like trophy. If you had any decency left in your body you would call this wedding off and let her be happy" Legolas shouted and suddenly was knocked from his position over his brother.  
  
His father had slapped him and now he laid on his back his father towering above him like a giant. "How dare you touch your brother when he is getting married tomorrow, how dare you even question him" Thranduil bellowed at his youngest son. He hadn't heard the whole conversation between the two but had heard enough and he was furious.  
  
Even from her room far away from Caspian's she heard Thranduil shouting at Legolas and she panicked. when the door opened and a servant came in to give her breakfast after she had dressed she took the opportunity and tore from the room "Daughter where are you going?" she heard her father below but she ignored him running as fast as she could to the sound of Thranduil's voice. 


	5. The visitor protects

Chapter5: The visitor protects  
At the door she froze at the sight before her Legolas father towered above him as he lay on the floor seemingly paralysed with fear as his father raised his hand.  
  
"Don't please don't do this Lord Thranduil" Nevsangaiel shouted making Thranduil turned and stared at her with a look that made her shiver. She understood why he hadn't noticed how upset she was he was just like her own father.  
  
"This is non of your business," He said pulling Legolas to his feet.  
  
"Father please" Legolas pleaded trying to get his father to leave her alone.  
  
"Do you love her Legolas! Do you!!!" Thranduil shouted loudly.  
  
When Legolas merely nodded Thranduil knocked him to the floor with such a force he hit his head hard upon the stone floor. At this point Nevsangaiel noticed Caspian sneak out the room but seeing Legolas, as he was She thought the worse, rushed to his side and cradled his head in her lap. "I'm here Legolas its Nevsangaiel are you ok Legolas wake up please" Nevsangaiel pleaded with his limp body.  
  
"Thranduil what has happened here" A mystery voice said from the doorway and when they all turned they instantly recognised lord Elrond.  
  
"I.. My lord it was an accident I promise you he will be ok" Thranduil said fearfully at the site of the most powerful elf lord.  
  
"I gather you arrived here the yesterday Nevsangaiel?" Elrond asked her ignoring Thranduil for the moment.  
  
"I did my lord" Nevsangaiel aid worryingly looking back down at the unconscious from.  
  
"Now I received letter from you yesterday that you were being married against your will and when I received a note similar to your letter from Legolas that same night I couldn't ignore the subject is this completely true?" Elrond asked scrutinising her as she tried to look at Legolas while she answered  
  
"It is sir I was told a few weeks ago that I was to marry him but it wasn't until they were packing my things I realised how soon this was going to happen I sent letter to you because I didn't know who else to turn to my lord" Nevsangaiel said stroking Legolas forehead lightly.  
  
"Men take Legolas' to his room and be careful with him he's hurt badly enough as it is" Elrond let the guards through and Nevsangaiel watched helplessly as he was taken from the room.  
  
Closing the door with the four of them inside Elrond drew a long breath before speaking again. "I'm going to heal Legolas now I'll talk to you all later Nevsangaiel I suggest you go back to your room now" Elrond smiled helping her up.  
  
"Lord I'd rather be with Legolas could I come with you please I'm worried about him" Nevsangaiel smiled.  
  
"Very well but you must stay out of the way while I heal" Elrond said leading her out of the room. On the way to his room her father had stormed up to them but when Elrond saw the look of fear in Nevsangaiel's eyes he had warned him back. Once in Legolas' room Nevsangaiel marvelled at how Elrond worked. She was worried but sighed with relief when Elrond smiled at her.  
  
"He will be ok just very bad knock to the head tell me what did you see Nevsangaiel?" Elrond asked trying to be as gentle as possible but still being firm.  
  
"I was in my room getting dressed and all of a sudden I could hear Thranduil shouting at Legolas and started to worry so when my maid brought me breakfast I ran to the sounds which were coming from Caspian's room. I froze in the doorway Thranduil seemed to be towering over Legolas who was on the floor I shouted for him to stop but he just looked at me coldly and when Legolas defended me his father dragged him to his feet. He screamed at him do you love her, do you? And when Legolas nodded he hit him so hard I thought his neck was broken and I came to his side and then you came in" Nevsangaiel stifled back a tear as she looked at Legolas.  
  
"Where was Caspian while this was happening" Elrond asked noting that he hadn't seen him in his own room.  
  
"I think he was stood in the corner because when Legolas was knocked to the floor I saw him walk out of the room and I noticed he had a bruise on his face" Nevsangaiel tried to smile but after a few seconds gave up trying.  
  
"Will you stay with him I must go talk to Caspian your father and Thranduil for awhile if he wakes keep him rested" Elrond smiled sympathetically at Nevsangaiel who nodded and rushed to Legolas' side. Sighing he walked from the room. He had thought it was just a girl changing her mind at the last minute but there seemed to be more to it than that if it was why was Legolas' involved obviously there was a very strong connection between the two but how strong he would decide later. 


	6. Love is a healer

A/N I'd like to dedicate this last to chapter to my good friend Gary. Who without a doubt I don't think I could have finished this story. I'm also thinking about writing a small piece on the wedding haven't decided yet what do you think?  
  
Chapter6: Love is a healer  
  
"What's happened where am I?" Legolas asked trying to sit up.  
  
"Please lay down Elrond said to rest, I don't want you anymore hurt than you already are dear" Nevsangaiel smiled as he looked at her. Suddenly it all flooded back to him and he groaned he was aware of the pain in his head but he kept a brave face for his love  
  
"Did you say Elrond's here? What is he doing here?" Legolas asked not understanding still slightly confused.  
  
"I sent him a letter a few days before I left telling him of how I was being married against my will and he said the night I arrived here he received a similar note from you and thought he better come see what was happening, good thing he did I feared the worse when you hit your head so hard" Nevsangaiel smiled again raising a damp cloth to his head for a second then placing it back in the small basin by the bed.  
  
"I've had worse from my father I'll be fine but you did he touch you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No now calm down and rest please for me" Nevsangaiel smiled letting Legolas nuzzle up to her. She laid there listening to his breathing and smiled to herself. He was hers and she was his and she hoped beyond belief that Elrond would marry them.  
  
"How is he Nevsangaiel?" Elrond asked as he walked back into the room and Legolas began to stir.  
  
"I think he's ok he was awake for a brief time after you left he's been sleeping ever since" Nevsangaiel smiled again. She couldn't help but smile now she was in love Legolas was ok and she was in love.  
  
"How are you feeling Legolas?" Elrond asked after they had sat him up. He had noticed when he walked in the room how there hands and bodies seemed to be entwined. 'It's these two that should be marrying' Elrond thought to himself  
  
"Much better thank you not as bad as I thought I would" Legolas smiled as he drank a little water.  
  
"Do you feel up to talking about what happened?" Elrond asked as he tended the wound on Legolas head. Nodding Legolas told him the whole story from going to the lake to his brother insulting Nevsangaiel's honour to getting the injury and being in his own bed.  
  
"Don't let them make me marry him Elrond please I just can't go through with it" Nevsangaiel practically begged. She wasn't going to marry him anyway she thought about it but she had to convince Elrond.  
  
"You to do seem to be ever so in love every time I've walked into this room you seem entwined in someway" Watching them wince reminded him of the twins and he laughed openly.  
  
"We are my lord and we both know this is going to last for eternity" Legolas smiled as Nevsangaiel placed a gentle kiss upon the top of his head. Taking a moment to think he looked at the pair. He already had a handful with Arwen and the twins. But they needed to be away from their parents to grow together and this was the only way for it to happen.  
  
"I think at the minute you are to young to marry you need time" Elrond smirked when he saw the look on both there faces before he continued. "I think you will be better of in Rivendell and if you so wish you can marry next spring" Elrond smiled slightly at the scene now. They hugged, kissed and cried they thought this would never happen and in a year or so they would be married. 


End file.
